halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sadie Endesha
Sadie Endesha is a civilian in New Mombasa during 2552. She is the main character of a meta-game titled Sadie's Story in Halo 3: ODST.http://www.joystiq.com/2009/09/05/former-ilovebees-devs-working-on-odst-meta-game-sadies-story/ Through her point of view, players would be able to see what New Mombasa was like before and during the Covenant attack, and before the arrival of the ODSTs. Biography Sadie was born in the year 2533. Her mother died at a young age, which prompted Dr. Endesha, her father, to write a sub-program called "Vergil" into the Superintendent to watch over and protect her, although Sadie found it to be a little restrictive. On October 20, 2552, she was on a train leaving for Old Mombasa to enlist in the UNSC. However, Virgil catches her and stops the train. The AI tries to dissuade her from joining, but is unsuccessful. As soon as Sadie convinced Vergil to let her go, the Covenant arrive in New Mombasa. Amongst the immediet panic, Sadie manages to contact her father. Dr. Endesha tries to tell her about the discovery from Virgil's seismic survey, but Sadie cuts him off by telling him of the Covenant's attack. He tells her he's safe in Virgil's data-center, which prompts Sadie to come for him. Dr. Endesha protests her decision, and says to stay where she is. Sadie (humuriosly) tries to inturupt the video communication with fake static, but he can obviously see her making those noises. Regardless, Sadie heads out and save him from the Covenant. Shortly after, Sadie gets tangled up with an angry mob. Commissioner Kinsler and NMPD officer Mike Branley arrived and rescue Sadie. She is offered a ride and tells Kinsler to head towards her father at the city center. Kinsler disagrees, saying there were too much Covenant activity in that district. Instead, he wants to take her somewhere more "private". He asks Branley to raise the privacy partition and tells Sadie they are headded to an emegency bunker outside the city limits. Sadie refuses and asks again to head to the city center. Kinsler cuts her off and says she was such a serious young women, just like her mother. While he was talking, he then starts to slide across the seat next to Sadie. She immedatley tries to contact Virgil to stop the car, but Kinsler said it was useless, for his car is off the grid. This makes them undetected by Virgil. Disgusted with his advances, she slaps Kinsler across the face. He laughs it off and says it was a serious offense to assault a police officer. As Kinsler grabs ahold of Sadie, she pleads for someone to help her, but Kinsler tells her it's the end of the world. And that nobody cares what happens to one lost soul. Mike, having enough of Commissioner's actions, intervenes by stopping the car. He pulls out Kinsler and punches him to the ground. Mike tells him the're taking the car, and that he would have to walk out of the city. As Kinsler vows revenge, Branley and Sadie drive off. Sadie thanks Mike for saving her, and says she needs to head toward the ONI building downtown. Mike says it's a bad idea with the Covenant around, but Sadie says to just drop her off. After a short argument, Branley agrees to Sadie's request. As he drives off Sadie continues toward the city center on foot, talking to her father on her Chatter. He told her that the Covenant only came to New Mombasa, presumably for Vergil's discovery. Before he could continue, Sadie interrupted the conversation to meet Jonas, an 800lb butcher who was giving out free kebabs to the fleeing refugees. While expressing her gratitude for his admirable efforts in helping the city's populace, Sadie urged the man to flee from the Covenant with the rest of the refugees. Jonas condescendingly informed her that, due to his massive size and weight, he was unable to keep up with the boisterous mob around him, and accepted the fact that he was going to die. Sadie still persistently pleaded with him, telling him that she would try to find a forklift or a garbage truck that she could use to transport him, to which he made repulsive and sarcastic remarks to her efforts, calling her his "brave warrior princess" coming to rescue him while riding "her mighty forklift". Unable to get through to him, Sadie accepts Jonas' final offering of two kebabs and continues her journey, now leading into the casino district. While at the casino district, mass looters were all over the place, taking advantage of the invasion. Sadie tries to contact her dad again on one of the ATM machines, but one looter, an Crone pulls a shotgun on her, telling her to step away from the machine. A Covenant Dropship arives, prompting Sadie to hide behind a dumpster. Brutes came and threw the ATM on top of the Crone before finishing her off with Maulers. As the the Brutes were about to leave, Dr.Endesha contacts Sadie, with the noise from the chatter alerted them to her presence. Saddie attempts run away, but then a car comes by and smashes all the Brutes and plows into the Casino. Sadie asks Virgil if he was the one who did that, but then someone, nonother than Branley comes out of the car. Sadie once again thanks him for rescuing her. With the're ride busted, they proceed to continue on foot, as Sadie explains to Mike about Virgil. While trying to cross a bridge, Kinsler comes back again, this time with a Pelican Dropship and an SMG. He orders Mike to throw his sidearm into the river and has Sadie smash her chatter. He proceeds to shoot Bradley, but Sadie has Virgil get an Olifant and smash into the Pelican and emptying its contents onto the Commissioner. Sadie then opted to use the garbage truck to continue across the bridge toward the city, something Mike reluctantly does. Along the way they meet Tom Uberti. A salesman who hitches a ride on the Olifant. Sadie manages to contact her dad on the Olifant. Dr.Endesha tell her that a Huragok of Covenant were actually repairing the Superintendent. They witness six of them trying sacrificing themselves for the a seventh one. Tom overeacts to this, thinking it was all some sort of mis and opens the hatch to "negoiate" with a Wraith. The Wraith soon noticed Tom's shouting and responded to his offerings of peace with a plasma mortar. Mike and Sadie narrowly escaped out of the machine's rear just before it was obliterated. Sadie tries to contact her father again, but Kinsler shuts down the Superintendent, which also shuts down Virgil. They proceed to the NMPD Headquarters, where Mike says they can re-activate Virgil there. Upon arrival, they encounter Marshall Glick, an ex-cop who appears to be unstable. He decides to take the two hostage, but a SWAT team arrives and kills Glick. They continue to the Communications Headquarters, where Sadie tries to persuade the on-duty officer "at gun-point" to turn Vergil back on. The officer, wanting to get back to her work, "gave in" to the two's demands and reactivated the AI sub-routine. Trivia *Originally named Maddie, her name was changed after the subliminal message "Maddie, where are you?" in the "Prepare to Drop" trailer caused complaints as it was unintentionally echoing the disappearance of British child Madeleine McCann. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Characters Category:Human Civilians